Catalytic Enantioselective Cation Radical-Mediated Transformations: A New Paradigm in Asymmetric Catalysis The major goal of this research endeavor is to develop new catalyst systems for selective organic transformations that will be broadly applicable to the synthesis of therapeutically relevant small organic molecules. Specifically, our research is focused on developing new practical chemical reagents for the asymmetric catalysis of radical processes in an operationally trivial manner. We will develop moisture and oxygen stable chiral organic single-electron oxidation catalysts that are activated by visible light in order to initiate chemical reactivity. We will demonstrate that our catalysts can be utilized in enantioselective transformations mediated by cation radical species. It is anticipated that reactions such as enantioselective cycloaddition and alkene hydrofunctionalization reactions will be possible and will provide biomedical researchers with additional practical tools for single enantiomer medicinal agent synthesis. The proposed transformations follow the desirable tenants of atom economy, waste reduction and overall redox neutrality. As a consequence, we expect that this catalyst system could provide economic benefits in regards to the production of medicines available to the general public. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Catalytic Enantioselective Cation Radical-Mediated Transformations: A New Paradigm in Asymmetric Catalysis The objective of this research program is to invent new synthetic protocols of relevance to the preparation of medicinal agents. We aim to develop catalysts that absorb visible light to promote reactions that are otherwise outside of the scope of existing chemical transformations.